La historia de Jarry Porros
by GarnetXVII
Summary: ¿Que cómo me fue en Joguars? Joguars es mejor que Jamaica... ¿O acaso están Casivizco, el jodido de Snape, Ron o Hermione en Jamaica? o.o Jarry Porros, ese soy yo. By Brokenlinks & Medrian.


**La historia de Jarry Porros.**

**Capítulo 1: Regreso a Joguars.**

Jarry Porros cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se asomó con cuidado a la barandilla de la escalera que conducía al piso de abajo, y echó un vistazo a la entrada. Los Dursley se habían ido. Entonces atravesó el pasillo haciendo resonar sus pies descalzos por el frío suelo hasta detenerse delante de una puerta en la que había colgado el letrero que rezaba «HABITACULO DE DUDLEY», e hizo girar el pomo de la puerta. Una vez dentro del cuarto de su primo, rebuscó los cajones del escritorio.

-Navaja... Pipa... Una foto de su culo... -Dijo al dejar de lado la foto de una chica que debía de ser del instituto de Dudley, la cual podría decirse era bastante semejante a su primo.- dinero, condones... ... ¡¿Condondes?! No sé para qué los quiere... -Jarry se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando.- Aqui está.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico que guardaba Merlín sabe qué sustancia extraña. Tras esto, se dirigió a la puerta para largarse del cuarto, no sin antes levantarle un mechero a su primo. Tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo y dejó la puerta encajada. Empezó a rebuscar entre sus cajones llenos de mierda (la zorra de Petunia mantenía el cuarto del cerdo que tenía por hijo impecable, mientras que Jarry Porros se artaba de limpiar toda la casa como un criado), y tras alborotar el contenido del cajón encontró lo que buscaba.

Sacó un pequeño trozo de papel del cajón y lo puso sobre su cama. Eran pocas las ocasiones que Jarry tenía para fumarse un porro. Y tenía que hacer verdaderos sacrificios cada vez que los Dursley se llevaban bastante tiempo sin salir en familia y le entraba el mono. Pero como su difunto padre le había dicho el año pasado a través de un espejo, debía hacer honor a su apellido. Y Jarry Porros era un chico de honor.

Aunque realmente no recuerda si la imagen que vio de su padre en el espejo de «Jodesé» fue real o fueron los porros de Dumbledore que le hicieron ver a su familia aquella noche.

Jarry comenzó a hacerse el porro cuando de repente su nokia 3330, (ya que sus tíos no le dan dinero ni pa pipas), empezó a sonar con el irritante sonido de las Spice Girls.

_...if you wanna be my lover..._

_Jarry lo coge._

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Ron. Ron Whisky.-El interlocutor del otro lado del teléfono (en este caso, Ron), sorbió con la nariz un instante.)

Harry se incorporó dandole una calada al porro y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Oh, Ron... ¡cuánto tiempo! No sabía nada de ti desde aquella vez que fuimos juntos de putas.

-Ah, sí tío. Recuerdo que al profesor Snape no le dejaban entrar.

-Seh, el profesor Snape siempre ha sido un pringado. Hace poco me enteré de que aún es virgen.

Le da otra calada al porro.

-Jarry... Eso lo sabía todo Joguars.-Se oye una carcajada del pelirrojo.

-Oh, vaya. Sabes que los porros no me dejan muy... jajaja allá...-Jarry pone cara de idiota.

-Pero, Jarry por favor, no andes fumando... Sin antes contar conmigo.

-Vaya... -risa de idiota.- lo-lo siento, Ron.

Jarry se cae de la cama y se da un golpe en la cabeza. El móvil cayó al suelo también con la voz de Ron resonando como un desesperado.

-¡¡Jarry¡¡¿¿Jarry, estás ahi¡¡Jarry, maldito cuatro ojos¡¡Jarryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! Ya te ha vuelto a dar el subidón...

...Tras tres horas...

Jarry despierta y nota como un líquiedo pegajoso y caliente está empapando su cara y se levanta de un susto comprobando si está entero. Cuando se da cuenta de que se había quedado inconsciente con la boca abierta... Pero entonces nota algo más... Mira a su alrededor y... ¡La habitación está en llamas!

Pero no solo la habitación... Fuera, los vecinos gritan y se oyen sirenas de bomberos.

-Mierda, me he dejado el porrillo encendido sobre la cama...

Jarry no sabe que hacer, da vueltas como un tonto hasta que el humo empieza a llenar sus pulmones y a provocarle una violenta tos que casi le hace escupir el hígado. Sale de la habitación y baja corriendo las escaleras de la casa. En el pasillo también había fuego y la puerta de su habitación estaba chamuscada. Entonces oye el ruído de las puertas de un coche abriendose y cerrándose con precipitación y oye las voces de los Dursley gritando fuera de la casa.

-Guay.

Jarry se dirige a la cocina y abre la nevera. Coge una lata de coca cola y se queda de pie, mirando a la puerta. Como si fuera la cosa más importante de su vida.

-Mirémoslo por el lado bueno. ¡Así podré decir que tengo los ojos rojos por el fuego! .-Se ríe solo y la puerta se abre de un golpe. Los bomberos entran como swats en celo y le agarran por los codos, sacándolo de la casa. Allí encontró más amiguitos...

Sus tíos y su primo le esperaban en el jardín. Su tío Vernón estaba tan rojo que le temblaban las orejas, y Jarry pensó que podía tratarse de un problema de estreñimiento.

-Te has buscado una buena... muchacho...-Vernón a penas podía hablar del shock en el que estaba y Petunia intentaba controlarle agarrándole por uno de sus brazos como jamones que tenía el viejo.

-Vale, en momentos como este... lo mejor es...

Jarry se tiró al suelo y empezó a mover las piernas haciéndo círculos desplazando su cuerpo por el césped y llenándose de barro. Se metió los dedos índices en los oídos y empezó a cantar una canción de Bob Marley tan fuerte como podía.

Entonces cerró los ojos y se vio en un mundo donde las florecillas con cara alegre se pasaban la coca mutuamente y los duendecillos regalaban papelillos a la vuelta de la esquina como los que repartían propaganda en el metro.

Al volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de algo, Jarry reacciona y se pone de pie. Mira de soslayo a sus tíos, que se abrazaban entre sí incluyendo a su hijo y lo miraban como si Jarry tuviera pinta de loco.

-¡LOS PORROS!

Jarry salió corriendo dentro de la casa como un desesperado. Ésta estaba llena de humo, pero su experiencia con el humo le había otorgado la percepción media de las cosas por muy espeso que fuera éste.

Al pasar por la cocina, se encuentra a Hagrid allí.

-Hola, Jarry. -Saludó con su manaza del tamaño del culo de Dudley.

Hagrid estaba lleno de mierda y de polvo debido al humo y al fuego. Estaba risueño y feliz como siempre, echándose una Heineken que le ha birlado a la nevera de los tíos de Jarry mientras que la espesa espuma de su jarra fluía por sus grandes y peludas barbas.

-Lololo lo lo... -Cantaba el gigante.

-¿Hagrid¿Qué coño haces aqui?

-¿Coño¡Dónde!

Tras largas horas en las que los bomberos lograron apagar el fuego y Jarry acabó sacando a Hagrid de la casa arrastrándolo por el suelo cogido de un pie, Hagrid le habló a Jarry del motivo por el que estaba allí.

-Al parecer la lechuza que debería haberte entregado la carta del material de Joguars se perdió. Así que no pudimos enviar otra.

-Este capullo de Dumbledore, con sus recortes de presupuesto... -Jarry se sentó en la acera junto a Hagrid, el cual ahora bebía de un cartón de vino que había podido salvar de la casa de los Dursley. Éstos últimos, mientras tanto, se habían ido a un hotel y habían dejado a Jarry colgado con la casa, el fuego, y el demonio si hacía falta.

-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de...? ..brrrrrr.. -Hagrid se sacudió, miró el cartón de vino.-¿Con qué está hecho este vino¡¿Con MIERDA?!

Hagrid tiró el cartón de vino. Instantes después, se arrepintió y sintió el impulso de ponerse a chupar la carretera. Jarry le contemplaba desde sus gafas del año de Eddison y Hagrid continuó.

-¿Es que no tienes calendario?

-Sí... pero es del 2004.

-¿Y por qué cojones no lo cambiaste? En el puticlub regalan almanaques...

Jarry le mira con cara extraña.

-...Pequeñitos... -Hagrid hizo un gesto con las manos.

-Es que mi calendario tiene una tía en pelotas... -Risa de idiota.

-Bueno Jarry... Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Jarry pone cara de asco, pero lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui cagando leches hasta la estación. -Hagrid sacó su paraguas rosa.

Jarry pensó que iba a conjurar algún tipo de artefacto por el que iban a viajar hasta King's Cross, pero para su sorpresa, Hagrid abrió el paraguas y era un paraguas normal de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada. Jarry se quedó con cara de idiota mirando al gigante.

-...

-Agárrate, Jarry. ¡Puede llover!

_...Un wevo de horas después..._

-Maldito Hagrid... Voy a matarte... A ti y a tu... p..puto perro.

Jarry y Hagrid iban colocados hasta las cejas. Habían andado toda la noche desde Surrey hasta Londres y el reloj de la estación de King's Cross marcaba las diez y media de la mañana. El «estreso de Joguars» saldría en media hora. Jarry ahora entendía por qué habían tenido que salir a toda ostia desde Privet Drive el día anterior. Con eso, y contando que Dumbledore el previsor le dijo a Hagrid que seguramente se pararían a perder el tiempo... (En el trayecto a la estación de Londres, habían ido de putas tres veces, y como a una docena de bares en los que Hagrid había perdido el conocimiento unas cinco veces). Y ahora, empastillados al máximo, Jarry se despidió de Hagrid y atravesó la barrera que había entre el andén 9 y 10. Lo hizo corriendo a tal velocidad, que al atravesarla se la pegó con el muro que había al otro lado.

-¡Jarry!

Una harapienta bruja con pintas de culquiera se acercó a él. Iba vestida como una zorra y tenía el rimel corrido hasta las mejillas. Hermione Granjer-a sonrería a Jarry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Hermione! -Jarry la abrazó y notó una sacudida en su chaqueta.-Dame mi cartera.

-Ten... -risa idiota.-¡Vamos! Ron ya ha encontrado compartimento.

Jarry y ella se acercaron a las puertas del tren. Éste era un gran gusano gigante amarillo con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, y echaba humo por los dos orificios de la nariz. Jarry se preguntó si estaba en el cielo, entrando de nuevo a su querido Joguars.

Andaron por los pasillos buscando el compartimento 69 (Hermione había sido muy estricta y quería ese compartimento), y al pasar al lado de un grupo de chiquillos que reían en un coro éstos los miraron con burla.

-¡Hermione a cuatro patas, folla como una rata!

-No les hagas ca...

Jarry se detuvo y vio como Hermione se apartaba a un lado para dejar pasar al profesor Snape. Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos murmuraban cosas del tipo ''jeje, es virgen'', y Snape se vio envuelto en su propia oscuridad, en un rincón aislado y solo, haciendo círculos en el suelo y con cara de palo...

-¡Aqui está Ron!

-¡Ey tio¿Qué coño pasó ayer? Me gasté el anticipo de saldo esperando a que contestaras. Ya no me queda saldo para llamar a las guarras del 906.

Hermione y Jarry entraron al compartimento.

Mientras relataba de manera confusa y extraña su experiencia con la casa ardiente de los Dursley (en la que Jarry incluyó mariposas, florecillas y duendes), el tren se había puesto en marcha y habían atravesado las colinas del principio. Entonces Hermione cayó en una cosa.

-Jarry... ¿dónde está tu equipaje?

-Sí, tío. ¿Dónde has dejado tus cosas?

-...

-¿Jarry?

-Mierda. Me he venido sin nada, Ron. -Risa de idiota.- Me dejarás gallumbos¿no?

-Pídele a Hermione, seguro que alguno tiene.

-¡¡Ron!! Solo te encontraste unos una vez, y eran de Dean Tomamás.

En ese momento, la vieja del carrito abrió el compartimento. Iba fumando un cigarro (tabaco negro, marca el caballo), y tenia los labios pintados de un rosa descolorido que debería haber llevado ahí años, por lo que ya ni le haria falta pintárselos.

-¿Queréis algo, niñatos?

-¿Tiene porros? -Saltó Jarry enseguida.

-¡Jarry! -Gritó indignado Ron. Y comenzó a hablarle a la anciana en susurros.-Oiga, si tiene démelo a mí... que me hace más falta...

-¡Ron! -Gritó entonces la indignada Hermione.-Oiga¿tiene condones?

La vieja del carrito le facilitó condones a Hermione, pero lamentó decir que no le quedaban porros. Tras marcharse, Hermione se fue al compartimento vacío de al lado y empezó a hacer cola medio tren mientras Ron y Jarry hablaban tranquilos de sus vacaciones. Cuando llegó el turno de Snape en la cola, Hermione le cerró la puerta en sus grasientas narices.

-Escuchad, hemos llegado a Joguars.-Anunció Hermione ya de nuevo en el compartimento y con su uniforme del colegio puesto.

Tras salir del tren, los tres se encaminaron a hacer cola para los carruajes que llevaban al castillo. Joguars... por fin volvería a su mundo de juerga, marihuana y noches fumando mierda.

Así era... Su mundo. Joguars.


End file.
